Starting A Song Writing Career And Finding Love In The Process
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella wants to be able to write songs for music artist to sing. Gabriella is also looking for Love too. While Gabriella is trying to get her song writing career going, she starts working at a bar for now. Also Gabriella bumps into Troy and they end up getting together as a couple. Will Gabriella get her song writing career going? Will Troy and Gabriella end up engaged?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella had graduated from high school and had been writing songs for a while now. Gabriella left her home town and went to New York to try to get a song writing career. Gabriella had packed her stuff and was on her way to New York. She arrived in New York and got a really cheap apartment to live in. Gabriella called her mom to let her know she made it to New York. Gabriella hung her phone up and was getting ready to start working her song that sshe had been writing for a while.

Gabriella took her keyboard to the roof of the apartment building and started working on her song. The next day she took her demo's to record labels and afternoon Gabriella went to a cafe to get some thing to eat. Gabriella was sitting and eating her meal when she saw some girls all hyper. Gabriella asked the guy behind the counter who the girls were. The guy that was behind the counter told Gabriella that they are girls that work at the coyote ugly bar. Gabriella asked the guy if the girls are always this hyper. The guy told Gabirella that the girls are only like this some times. So Gabriella left the cafe and went find the coyote bar.

Lil was geting some more beer from down stairs to stock the bar back up. Gabriella asked Lilith if she had a job opening up. Lil told Gabriella that she did and that she is hired. Lilith told Gabriella she would see her that night. So Gabriella went back to her apartment to get ready for work. That night Gabriella arrived at the coyote bar and went inside. Gabriella was shocked, when she saw what the girls were doing on the bar that night. Gabriella saw her boss Lil amd went over to her. Lilith told Gabriella to follow her rules and if she breaks any of the rules that she will be let go. So Gabriella got to work that night.

The next day Gabriella meant Cammie at the clothing store to buys some clothes for work. After Gabriella and Cammie got done shopping, they parted ways. Gabriella took her new clothes back to her apartment. Gabriella then took a nap before she had to get ready for work. Two hours later she woke up and took a fast shower. She got dressed in one of the outfits she bought. Gabriella left her apartment an d was head to work when she bumped into Troy. Troy told Gabriella he was sorry for bumpijng into her. Gabriella told Troy that she forgives him. Troy asked Gabriella where she was going. Gabriella told Troy she was going to work at the coyote ugly bar.

Troy interduced himself to Gabriella and she did the same thing. Troy told Gabriella that he hopes to see her again. So Gabriella went on her way to work. She got to work on time and saw how packed the bar was. Things were going okey so far that night. But a few hours later some o f the people started getting rowdy. So that night Gabriella sang with the judebox to calm the crowd down. The cops showed up at the bar and told Lil she needed to start semding people home for the night.

After the bar closed, they all were talking and cleaning up the mess in the bar. After Gabreilla got done helping them clean the bar up, she left for home. Gabriella was walking home to her apartment, when she saw Troy standing by his car looking at her. Gabriella saw how blue Troy's eyes were. Troy and Gabriella layed on the hood of his car and did some talking for a while. Troy took Gabriella back to her apartment and before she got out of his car, he gave her a goodnight kiss on the lips.

Please Review!

A/N This a disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool Musical Or Coyote Ugly Characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella had been working at the coyote ugly bar for two months now. She had been maling alot of money too. So the next day she went to buy some recording equipment from the music store. Once she got done buying the eqipment, she went to get something to eat. Gabriella went to her apartment and started recording the songs she wrote. So far that day she had made a couple demos to send to some of the record label. Also Gabriella was thinking about Troy that day too.

Gabriella and Troy had been getting to know each other well. Troy had asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. So they had been dating those two months. Gabriella made sure her boss Lil did not find out about her and Troy being together. Gabriella was getting ready for work. She left her apartment and went to work at the bar. At closing time Gabriella help the girls and Lil get the rest of the people out of the bar. Gabriella help them clean the bar up before she left.

Gabriella was on her way back to her apartment, when Troy pull his car up next to her. Gabriella got in Troy's car and they went back to his place for a while. Troy and Gabriella went into his flat he was living in. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other after he locked the door. Things started to get really heated between them. Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her to his bed. They started taking each others clothes off. They got under the blankets and continued kissing each other.

Troy lined his hard cock to Gabriella's entrance and enter her wet pussy. They both moan while he began thrusting in and out of her slowy. Gabriella moaned and said Troy's name while he was thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was thrusting his hard cock in and out of her pussy fast and hard. The whole time Troy was fucking Gabriella's pussy, he was moaning and saying her name too. Gabriella told Troy to fuck her pussy really good. Troy fucked Gabriella's pussy really good. Before long they both came at the same time and then collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy, after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy layed down next to Gabriella and pulled her close to him.

While Troy and Gabriella were getting their breaths back, they said i love you to each other. Troy then asked Gabriella to come live with him. Gabriella was in shock at first but then she told Troy that she would love to live with him. Troy and Gabriella shared another kiss before going to asleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning they woke up at the same time and made love twice, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and then went in the kitchen to get something to eat. After they ate their breakfast, they went to her apartment to get her stuff. After Gabriella made sure she had all her stuff, they left the apartment building and went back to his place. Once Gabriella got settle in, she told Troy that she had work that night. Troy told Gabriella that he had to work to that night at the restraunt. Troy told Gabriella he would pick up from work.

Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy she was going to get ready for work now. Gabriella was ready for work. Troy also had gotten ready for work too. They left the flat and went to work. Troy dropped Gabriella at the bar and told her he would see her later when he picks her up. Troy went head to the restraunt and got to work on time. Gabriella walked into the bar and got to work. Troy and Gabriella had agree to keep them being together a secret for now. That night while Gabriella was working she decided that she would quit work at the bar in two weeks. Gabriella knew she had made enough money to get her for a while. Gabriella was just figuring how to tell her boss Lil that she was quitting.

Troy was working at the restraunt and thinking about his girlfriend Gabriella too. Troy finished his shift at the restraunt and left to go pick Gabriella up from the bar. Gabriella was getting done dancing and singing on the bar when Troy came in. Gabriella was happy to see Troy there.A hour later Gabriella went over to Troy and told him that she was going to help clean the bar up after it closes and then she would be ready to go home with him. Troy told Gabriella not to take long and he would wait for her in his car. So after the bar closed, she help them clean the bar up. Gabriella said goodnight to the girls and her boss Lil. Gabriella left the bar and got into Troy's car. They went back to their place for the night. That night they made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love, before they took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. While they were eating their breakfast, Gabriella decided to tell Troy she was going to quit working at the bar in a week. Troy asked Gabriella what she was thinking about. Gabriella told Troy that she is going to quit working at the coyote ugly bar in a week. Troy asked Gabriella if she is sure she wants to quick working at the bar. Gabriella told Troy she was sure about quitting her job at the bar. Gabriella then asked Troy if he would come with her to visit her mom. Troy told Gabriella he would love to come with her, when she goes sees her mom in two days.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella decided to spend the whole day and night together, since she had the night off from work. Troy and Gabriella went to have some fun on the beach. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to get some ice cream after they leave the beach later. They enjoyed their day at the beach and now they were at the ice cream parlor, getting a ice cream cone. They went back to the car, after they had finished their ice cream cones. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before they headed back to their house. They got in the car and headed for home.

When Troy and Gabriella got home, they got out of the car and went into their house. Gabriella went to their bedroom, while Troy's was making sure the windows and doors were locked up. Gabriella put on a sexy blue teddy and pulled the blankets back on the bed. Gabriella got on the bed and waited for Troy. Troy went upstairs to their bedroom. When Troy enter the bedroom, he saw Gabriella on the bed wearing a sexy blue teddy. Troy took his shoes and socks off. Troy went over to Gabriella on the bed and they started kissing each other on the lips. They took each others clothes off and got under the blankets. Troy went down on Gabriella and took one of her breasts into his mouth. He started sucking on her breast , while rubbing the other one. Gabriella was moaning and saying Troy's name while he was sucking and rubbing her breasts.

Troy then went down to her pussy and put one of his fingers in her. Troy could not believe how wet she was for him. Troy took his finger out of her pussy and licked them too. Troy lined his hard cock to her entrance and enter her wet pussy. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella let a few moans out too. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do, While Troy was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard, he was moaning and saying her name too. Troy and Gabriella were having a tongue battle, while he was thrusting in and out of her. They both moaned and said each others names a few times.

Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. A few minutes later Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy,after spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to Gabriella and pulled her close. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. They got their breath back and made love two more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning they woke up at the same time and made love, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

They finished eating their breakfast and then washed their and Gabriella then decided to watch a couple movies. Troy and Gabriella did not want to go to work that night. Later on they got dressed for work. Troy deep down did not like his girlfriend Gabriella working at the coyote ugly bar. Troy knew that Gabriella was going to quit her job at the coyote ugly bar. Troy took Gabriella to work and told her he would pick her up after work. Troy then head to work also.

Gabriella decided to tell Lil that she was quitting working there after tonight. So Gabriella went to find Lil. Troy was trying to not think about Gabriella working at the coyote ugly bar that night. Gabriella found Lil and told her that she was quitting and that it would be her last night Lil asked Gabriella why she was quitting and Gabriella told her that she is going back home to help her mom with stuff for awhile. Lil said to Gabriella that she understands and will miss her. So Gabriella got work since it was her last night their.

Troy did not know that Gabriella would be done working at the coyote ugly bar after that night. Troy finished work and went to go get Gabriella from work. Gabriella help clean the bar up before she left. Lil gave Gabriella her last pay check and wish her good luck. Lil told Gabriella she is always welcome at the coyote ugly bar. Gabriella thanked Lil for every thing and then left the bar. Gabriella saw Troy waiting for her and got into the car. Troy asked Gabriella how work went and she told him it had went okey. They arrive at their house and got out of the car.

Once they were in the house,Gabriella told Troy she was done working at the coyote ugly bar. Troy was so happy that she was no longer going to be working at the coyote ugly bar. Gabriella saw how happy her boyfriend Troy was. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom to celebrate. They started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Before long they had taken each others clothes off and were now under the blankets making love. They made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this Chapter was short , but it is just a filler.


End file.
